


Teach me to Dance, Rei-chan!

by slut_princessofcanada



Category: Free!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Nagisa is a little cutie, Prompt Fic, i wish i was him sometimes tbh idk, idk i thought it was a cute idea, this is the only fluff i've written i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_princessofcanada/pseuds/slut_princessofcanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the title makes it sound like, lol. Rei teaches precious little cinnamon roll Nagisa how to dance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me to Dance, Rei-chan!

“That practice was so much fun, don’t you think, Rei-chan?” Nagisa said, giggling as he skipped ahead of the purple-haired boy. He spun around with his arms out, stopping once he was facing Rei. He continued walking, backward now, and smiled largely, his beautiful pink eyes sparkling with glee.

 

“Yes, but I still must perfect my butterfly stroke!” Rei responded, pushing his red-framed glasses up his nose. He smiled back at his friend, or could he call him that? Lately, he had had this strange fluttery feeling whenever he was around the blonde, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. He wasn’t even really sure what it was, exactly. All he knew was that whenever Nagisa was around him, he was happy, and he wanted to spend more and more time with him.

 

“You’re already perfect, Rei-chan!” Nagisa tilted his head and closed his eyes as another smile graced his slightly tanned face, causing Rei to be glad that his eyes were closed- he was sure his face was red enough to make a tomato jealous. Nagisa had said such things to him before, and every time, it yielded the same result: his heart danced, his stomach flipped, and his face flushed. He pushed his glasses up his nose again so that his palm would hide his face and the other boy wouldn’t see how red it was. Lucky for him, Nagisa turned back around to face the front, swinging his arms back and forth as he walked.

 

Finally, they arrived at Rei’s house, where they had planned to study together, as they always did after school. Or rather, Rei would desperately try to get Nagisa to work while he flitted about like a bird, unable to sit still for more than ten minutes at a time. 

 

Rei unlocked the door and let Nagisa in before stepping in himself and shutting it softly behind him. By that time, the other boy had already toed his shoes off and skipped off to Rei’s bedroom. Rei sighed, took off his shoes as well and  followed him in at a slower pace. He couldn’t keep up with Nagisa on a good day, the boy moved so quickly. 

 

When he reached his room, Nagisa had already made himself at home on his bed, arms up by his head and his golden hair tousled adorably. His eyes were closed, but he was still smiling. He was always smiling. Nothing would ever ruin Nagisa’s perpetually happy mood. 

 

Rei’s gaze travelled down from his friend’s cute face and down his neck and chest. Then his brilliant purple eyes snapped to the sliver of lightly tanned skin that was exposed between the waistband of his dress pants and the hem of his uniform yellow sweater vest. The bespectacled boy gulped audibly, his face turning a bright pink once again as he tried to contain himself. What was this boy doing to him? He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t even focus on anything else when he was around him, and he was starting to think he was going insane. What was this feeling?

 

As his eyes travelled lower, his face growing hotter and hotter, he suddenly heard a giggle coming from the boy he was currently ogling very inappropriately. He immediately looked up, blushing even more in horror as he noticed that his friend was watching him check him out. Rei whipped away, not facing him anymore as he took off his glasses and furiously cleaned them on his shirt, trying desperately to not die of embarrassment from what just happened.

 

Nagisa giggled one more time, and Rei could imagine that he was currently grinning from ear to ear. Then, he heard some rustling, and- Was that the sound of a backpack opening? Was his easily distracted friend actually starting on his homework without him repeatedly having to tell him to?

 

Rei put his glasses back on and turned around, staring in shock as he realized that yes, he was indeed correct. Nagisa had pulled out his textbook and notebook, and his pink eyes were determinedly scanning the page he was on. Rei almost fell over in shock, but regained his composure and set his bag down by the small table in his room. He sat down in front of said table and pulled out his books as well, following Nagisa’s lead and starting to study.

 

After at least half an hour of no distractions, no little blonde, pink-eyed birdy flitting about, Rei looked up. He could tell that Nagisa was struggling hard to keep studying without taking a break, and he was very fidgety. Suddenly, the taller boy’s mind started up, clicking through ways to reward his friend for studying for so long without stopping. He did deserve it. After a couple minutes, he knew what would be good enough to serve as a reward as well as a break, and he grinned at his perfect idea.

 

Getting up, he went over to the small stereo system he had in his room, and he grabbed a CD from a neat little rack next to it. He put it in and pressed play, and the sound of a violin filled the small space. It was a slower song, made for ballroom dancing, which he had been practicing for a long time now. It was where he got the need for perfection all the time- he was a three-time gold medalist in dance, after all. 

 

The blonde-haired boy looked up when he heard the music, tilting his head at Rei in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rei just held his hand out to him. Nagisa took it without question, and Rei pulled him up gracefully all the while his heart pounded nervously. He knew without a doubt that his friend would learn quickly, and would be perfect without even trying. He was just hoping he wouldn’t screw up in the process, due to the fact that his stomach felt like it was in his throat.

 

When Rei slipped his right arm under Nagisa’s left and wrapped it around his back while taking Nagisa’s right hand in his left, understanding shone in those gorgeous pink eyes. He smiled shyly at Rei- Shyly? Rei didn’t know Nagisa could do anything shyly, as he was the most outgoing person he knew- and placed his left hand on Rei’s broad right shoulder. 

 

Surprisingly, as Rei simply started doing a box step in time to the song, Nagisa was able to follow correctly and keep up with him, despite having no knowledge of dance (as far as Rei knew, anyway). Never once did they step on each other’s feet, and soon they were spinning around the small room, at least as much as they could with such little space. Nagisa's beautiful laugh filled the room as he was spun around and around, and Rei laughed too, it was so contagious. His heart nearly burst out of his chest as he stared into those eyes he knew so well, and he could swear Nagisa blushed before looking away, over Rei’s shoulder. Rei was so surprised that he missed a step and tripped, gasping as he and his partner fell on his brown bedspread in a tangled heap of long limbs. 

 

Rei hadn’t noticed, but he had apparently closed his eyes on the trip down, and when he opened them, Nagisa was directly below him, his blonde hair messy and his eyes wide with shock. Rei immediately blushed profusely, saying a quick sorry and starting to get up from this intimate position.

 

Before he could, though, he was tugged back down by a pair of small hands on his shoulders, and a giggle sounded before he felt a pair of soft lips touch his gently. It was a light kiss, almost as if his friend didn’t want to scare him away. Rei was so shocked that he stopped for a second, not moving at all. He felt his face grow ever hotter as he thought and thought and thought about what to do. Was he in love with Nagisa? Was he not? Would this ruin their friendship? He didn’t want that. A life without Nagisa… Wasn’t really a life at all, was it? He was his personal ray of sunshine, the air that he breathed, the reason his life was so unpredictable and wonderful every single day. He went to school day after day just to see that beautiful golden hair, those eyes the colour of raspberries, that smile that lit up his entire world and set his nerves ablaze. And at that moment he realized something: maybe he didn’t want to be just friends with Nagisa. Maybe he wanted something more.

 

Rei’s lips pressed more firmly against the smaller boy’s, and he felt a small smile against his lips before Nagisa reciprocated. It was the best feeling Rei had ever felt, and he hoped to whatever entity that was out there that his friend- was he still his friend?- felt the same. Although, he should, if he had kissed him and was currently kissing him back… 

 

As he started to overthink once again, Nagisa wrapped his thin but strong arms around his neck and pulled away, looking deep into Rei’s purple eyes. Immediately losing his train of thought, he stared back and smiled, timidly pushing a lock of hair away from Nagisa’s forehead. 

 

“You know, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said, giggling as his pink eyes glinted mischievously, “I would’ve studied properly a long time ago if I knew I was gonna get to kiss you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love to ballroom dance so, when my friend gave me the prompt I thought writing this fic would be fun!!  
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: slut-princessofcanada.tumblr.com


End file.
